Forum:Stories about characters?
Public Discussion Message: 1/41 Posted Author Wiki Suggestion...? Wed Nov 08 Twila ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ I was thinking that it might be neat to have part of the Wiki be set up so we can post short stories based on our SW1 characters...just a random idea tossed into the mix. ;) Please comment on this suggestion * I like this idea. I probably won't be writing any stories about my character, but I wouldn't mind others writing about theirs. And, I know that this isn't necessarily encyclopedic, but I don't think that's really a big deal. Short stories aren't all that different from logs. I'm sure we're going to want to make sure that pages are properly titled / categorized. How would we address title conflicts? Standard disambiguation -- ' (/)' -- or something else? Any other thoughts? -- Xerxes 14:12, 8 November 2006 (UTC) * I like the idea too. But then I tend to dot my articles with quotations and vignettes that aren't necessarily encyclopedic in nature either (probably a habit picked up from the remarkable Transhuman Space RPG). Your suggested standard disambig works. --Mahon 20:26, 8 November 2006 (UTC) * Outstanding idea. Perhaps we could request Angela (the general manager of all Wikia) to create a Story: namespace for us. Perhaps, while she's at it, create an RPlog: one, and/or a Report: one. Anything to help with the organization of generated pages. This is why I'm a staunch advocate for ' - (etc.)'. However, in the course of managing other Wikis, it came up that Angela can, and does, create new namespaces in addition to the common Article: (default), User:, Template:, Project:, and Forum:. -- Hawke / Rtufo 17:20, 16 November 2006 (UTC) ** Update - RPlog:, Report:, Story: namespaces were all created a few weeks ago. SW1_Kyle and Mahon have already been using the Report: one for news reports, several users have been keeping things rolling with RPlog: (it's a much easier way to organize logs/entries, and the Template:rplog is rather automated), and while Story: hasn't been used yet, I'm sure it will at some point. I'm about 80% on the way there converting all RPlogs to the new namespace format. -- Hawke / Rtufo 15:15, 27 January 2007 (UTC) *Okay..so it's been added..so all we do is use the story: thing for it? I've been wanting to add stories to the wiki for months but haven't as I wasn't sure how to post them and there is no link to a table of contents or something so never did try to post anything to the section. Will there be a link to the section on the main page? Twila Virda 14 April 2007 11:49 (UTC) ***What exactly is the Story: thing for? Short-stories about characters? How will this work and not conflict with RP on the MUSH and so so? --Danik Kreldin 04:04, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ****I imagine it will be used for elaborating stories from characters' pre-RP backgrounds or for "off-camera" stories involving NPCs. Everyone will understand that if it's in the Main, RPlog, or Report namespaces, it can be considered official. If it's in the Story namespace, it's our "apocrypha." --Lolkje 05:42, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ***I really fail to see how stories would conflict with RP, Danik. They'd basically be either stories about characters' pasts or things that 'occur' behind the scenes, either with PCs or NPCs and should have no impact on anything IC. It'd be like RP logs..they're OOC 'knowledge' unless the stuff within the stories are allowed to be IC'ly known via RP or something. Twila Virda 17 April 2007 12:19 (UTC) -- I've added both Category:Stories and Template:story. Feel free to post stories. -- Xerxes 20:53, 17 April 2007 (UTC) *Wow. Thanks, Xerxes. They look good! Twila Virda 17 April 2007 18:32 (UTC)